Wood burning stoves for heating houses and rooms have been know and are widespread. Although they are called wood burning stoves, wood is not the only type of fuel that is used to generate heat. Other fuels such as coal, coke, briquettes, pellets or other burnable materials can be burned in a wood stove or simply a stove.
The fuel is placed in a combustion chamber, ignited and combustion air, i.e. air with some percentage of oxygen, is supplied to the chamber to allow for a burn or glow of the fuel.
A common type of wood burning stoves has a window, a door, or a door with a window on the front of the wood stove. At least there an opening for refueling the combustion chamber with fuel.
Typically the burn is tried to be controlled by regulating the flow of combustion air to the combustion chamber either by changing the openness of the door. Some wood stoves have preset settings of valves for regulating the access of combustion air to the combustion chamber.
More recent attempts have been made to actively regulate the flow of combustion air to the combustion chamber. One such attempt is disclosed in European Patent Application EP 2 085 694.